Flat panel displays include microscopic features, such as thin film transistors, capacitors, interconnections and the like, which require testing at various stages of fabrication in order to ensure that the display meets specified performance requirements.
The disclosures of all publications mentioned in the specifications, and of the publications cited therein directly or indirectly, are hereby incorporated by reference.